


All they want

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, post-2x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harley and Ivy have not talked since the kiss and Ivy is upset that Harley is spending time with Catwoman.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	All they want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest Harley/Ivy post kiss story

Ivy:

Ivy had been getting agitated lately, ever since that damn kiss between her and Harley; Ivy had not laid eyes on Harley for weeks, Harley was evading her and it was getting annoying, Ivy was worried that Harley was sickened by their kiss. The kiss was weighing heavily on their minds, Ivy lay there on her bed alone with her thoughts, she had asked Kite Man for some space because she needed to deal with Harley, the excuse she used was that Harley and her had an argument that they might not be able to come back from.

Kite Man was so understanding, he knew how much Harley meant to Ivy so he promised that he would give them space to work things out, Ivy felt bad about lying but she didn’t want to hurt him by telling him the truth about them kissing. Ivy lay there on the bed and closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep, because tomorrow she would confront Harley about their kiss and the fact that Harley had been avoiding her and worst of all… Harley had been hanging out with Selina.

Harley:

Ivy wouldn’t understand… couldn’t understand what Harley was feeling, she couldn’t or so at least Harley thought, truth was she didn’t know what Ivy was feeling because Harley had been avoiding her lately and hanging out with Selina. It wasn’t that Harley preferred to hang out with Selina but Harley needed somebody to talk to about her feelings for her best friend and Harley had nobody else she could talk to because let’s face it, Batman’s romantic relationships was with bats.

Selina made Harley realize that she was in love with Ivy, her best friend who was right now engaged to Kite Man, that was when she had decided to give Ivy space and not attend the wedding, she couldn’t sit there and watch the woman she loved marry Kite Man. Freeze’s words echoed through her head _‘For if you truly love someone, you will do anything for them.’_ Harley let the briefest of smiles on her lips as she stood there on the rooftop alone and nodded her head, she would do anything for Ivy… including walking away and letting Ivy be happy.

Stepping back from the edge of the building she turned and headed home, it was time she and Ivy had the long awaited talk, lately Ivy had been in a bad mood because Harley had been hanging out with Selina.

Ivy deserved the truth.

Even if she hated Harley afterwards.

Making her way back inside Harley walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it 3 times, Harley stood there for a moment before knocking the door again “Red, are you in?” Harley called as she stood there for a moment, she was about to walk away and go to bed when Ivy yanked the door open. Ivy stood there with a forced smiled though it was obvious that she was angry at Harley for being distant with her lately and hanging out with Selina, clearing her throat Harley looked at Ivy “Uh… can we talk?” she asked.

Ivy stepped aside and allowed Harley to enter her bedroom, Ivy closed the door behind Harley and turned to her, Harley stood there as she turned to Ivy with a smile but Ivy wasn’t smiling at her, in fact she looked angry and hurt “What do you want Harls?” she asked, the bite in her voice stinging Harley but Harley knew it was deserved “Shouldn’t you be hanging out with Selina?”

Harley took a deep breath and sat down “I know I’ve hurt you Ive’s but please let me explain” she pleaded.

Sitting down Ivy looked at Harley, her anger leaving her and she looked hurt and upset as she turned to Harley “Just… Just tell me why Harley” Ivy pleaded as she looked at Harley.

Taking a deep breath as she looked at Ivy, Harley turned her body to face her best friend “Ivy… I was hanging out with Selina because I needed to talk to somebody” she admitted.

“Why couldn’t you talk to me?” Ivy asked, hurt that Harley felt that she could not trust her.

“I wanted to, I really did” Harley answered as she lowered her head “Ivy, the truth is… that kiss made me realize something” she revealed.

“Realize what?” Ivy asked as she turned and looked at her best friend curiously.

Harley smiled as she reached out and tentatively brushed her fingers through Ivy’s hair, her fingertips brushing against Ivy’s cheek, leaning her head into the touch Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes, “I’m in love with you Pammy” Harley admitted.

Ivy sat there stunned as she looked into Harley’s eyes “You… You’re in love with me?” Ivy repeated as she sat there.

Harley nodded her head “I do, I just wanted you to know that before I tell you this” she took a deep breath “I won’t be attending your wedding” she admitted.

“What?” Harley’s words stung, Ivy wanted Harley to be there for her.

Smiling Harley rose to her feet “Freeze was right, when you love someone you would do anything for them… including letting them go” Harley turned and made her way towards the door, Ivy was sat there, tears flooding her eyes and running down her cheeks as she watched Harley leave her bedroom, lowering her head Ivy sat there unsure of what to do now that she knew Harley was in love with her, all this time Ivy thought her feelings were one-sided and yet now she finds out that Harley loves her too” rising to her feet Ivy made a dash for the door and ran after Harley.

Harley reached her bedroom door when she heard somebody running up behind her, turning around Harley watched as Ivy came running out her bedroom and running towards her, Harley was confused as hell but before she could speak Ivy roughly grabbed Harley and roughly pinned her to the door, unfortunately the door gave way and the 2 troubled into the bedroom and crashed onto the floor. Laying there in a heap Ivy and Harley looked at one another before they burst out laughing, when they finally calmed down Ivy looked into Harley’s eyes as she brought her hand up and brushed her finger tips over Harley’s cheek before cupping her face between her hands, slowly leaning in Ivy’s lips were inches away from hers when Harley closed the gap and her lips met Ivy’s.

The kiss started out as gentle and loving with Ivy’s hands on Harley’s cheek and Harley’s hands on Ivy’s hips, the kiss grew more intense as their tongue danced and duelled for dominance as their hands pulled at each other’s clothes, Ivy broke the kiss and leaned down to Harley’s neck, Harley let out a soft moan as she tilted her head to the side to give Ivy more access to her neck and let out a soft gasp when she felt Ivy gently bite.

Pushing off the floor Harley rolled them over and pinned Ivy beneath her, Ivy watched as Harley yanked off her crop top before moving in for another passionate kiss, vines rising and covering the walls of Harley’s bedroom as a bigger vine pushed the bedroom door closed, Ivy smiled against Harley’s lips as she deepened the kiss as her hands moved to Harley’s breasts.

Breaking the kiss Ivy looked up at Harley who had her pinned to the floor and with a smile Ivy spoke “I love you too Harls” she whispered, breathless from the kiss.

Harley let a tear fall and she leaned in and kissed her deep.

Ivy will have to break things off with Kite Man tomorrow, it will hurt but it would be worth it in the end.

Because in the end.

Harley was all Ivy wanted.

And the feeling was very much mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
